


Curiosity about the Rose and the Alyssum

by YuriChan06



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Ellis was five when he started questioning his existence.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Curiosity about the Rose and the Alyssum

Ellis was five at the time he began questioning about his existence. He lived in the Enchanted Forest with his mothers, the former queen Elsa of Arendelle, and a reindeer shepherdess named Honeymaren.   
  
Before his questions arose, he lived a carefree live among his people, the Spirits, and mothers in the forest. He couldn't wait to wake up every morning to play with the Northuldra children, Bruni and Gale.  
  
His mothers joined in on his fun, and every other day, whenever Elsa wasn't busy, the family visit Arendelle for a friendly match of charades with aunt Anna, uncle Kristoff, and the cousins.   
  
For the longest time, Ellis thought his family were perfect. Every day was full of laughter, and every night was full of hugs...  
  
Until the night of his fifth birthday, he approached his mama first, “Mama, I know what I want for my next birthday.”

“And what is that my dear?” Honey asked.  
  
“A sibling.”

Elsa and Honey both stared at the young boy, nervously, “You sure you don’t want anything else, Ellis?” Honey asked. 

Ellis confidentially nodded, “I can have a sibling right?”

“Um... Ellis, here’s the thing.. You can’t have a sibling?” Elsa said, unconfident in her answer.

“Why not? You all have siblings, and Eva have a brother.” Ellis innocently asked.

“It’s different and.. slightly complicated.” Honey answered.

Ellis quirked his head, still confused. He didn’t know what was the problem. “Mama, mom, where exactly did I come from?”

Elsa kneel before him, “Born by the love between two humans.”

“So did I just... Appear out of thin air?” Ellis asked.

“No.. Ellis, in certain situations, a child is born... And...” Elsa sighed, “We’ll tell you when you’re older for THAT story but for us, you were a gift.”

“A gift? Like a wrapped present?” Ellis asked.

Elsa chuckled, “Much better than that.”

“Remember the Spirits of our home?” Honey asked. Ellis nodded. “They gifted you to us. It was our love that created you.” Honey added, “Does that make sense?”

Ellis thought for a moment, “I guess so...”

Elsa patter her son’s head, before tightening the scarf he was wearing, “Easy as that. The night's still young and it's still your birthday, how would you like to spend it?”

“Charades?” Ellis suggested.

“As you wish.” Elsa winked.

**Author's Note:**

> THERE *dust off hands* NOW we got an explanation of how in the world Ellis exist. After all if the Spirits can affect a pregnancy to give Elsa flipping ice powers, then I guess they can allow two females to have a biological child.
> 
> Eh? Eh? Eh?
> 
> If Ellis WAS to have a sibling, it would be another boy... I still hadn't thought of more...


End file.
